Boom Crunch
"Boom Crunch" is the 121st episode of Desperate Housewives. 'Summary' Gabrielle and Lynette's friendship is on the brink of collapse, whereas Bree and Orson come to an agreement about their marriage. Meanwhile, Susan hatches a plan to help an irrational Katherine, and Danny's vital mistake might cost Angie Bolen her freedom. In the meantime, Christmas cheer is curtailed when disaster strikes, as a plane crashes down on Wisteria Lane, putting lives in peril. Plot 'Previously on ''Desperate Housewives '''Teaser While in the air, Daphne Bicks was complaining to her husband about not getting a new car for Christmas, saying that she should just dump him, which he agrees, handing her a card for a divorce lawyer. Daphne says that she'll get half of everything, incluind his bussiness. At that point, Jeff starts passing out, and tells his wife she must land the plane, but it turns out she doesn't know how and the plane crashes in the holiday party of Wisteria Lane. Lynette and Gabrielle Wisteria Lane is getting ready for Christmas, and the relationship between Lynette and Gabby is still really tense. Bree tells them to work it out, as they're caroling on the festival on saturday and would not be good if the two of them were fighting. Gabby then proceeds to revel that Lynette is suing Carlos, to which Lynette responds it is only because he fired her, finishing with Gabby saying to everyone (Karen, Lee, and Bree) that Lynette is pregnant. At home, the Scavos are in a bad finacial situation, and Tom informs her that they'll run out of money right about the time the twins will arrive. Lynette feels awful, as the only source of income they may get is for suing their best friends, and Tom tells her that maybe it's her turn to apologize. Meanwhile, Carlos is upset because the lawsuit is damaging the company's name, and if it goes to trial he can lose his job. At the same time, Lynette rings the doorbell, but Gabby doesn't want to lister to her and shuts the door in her face. On the day pf the festival, the Jingle Belles are perfoming, but Gabby and Lynette begin to argue in the middle of a song, causing them to knock Bree down and getting fired until they solve their situation. Lynette says Gabby only think about herself, and the later responds that she also care about her friends, a group Lynette is no longer included. Gabby is still mad at Lynette for the whole festival, but when the plane crashes into the party, it is Lynette that saves Celia from getting hit. Katherine An ambulance arrives to take Katherine to the hospital with a injure on the stomach. She tells the police that Mike was the one who did it. Susan visits Katherine, only to try prevent her of putting Mike in jail for years, and tells Katherine that they both know Mike didn't do it. Katherine says she's got seven stiches and a knife with Mike's fingerprints that say otherwise. Susan asks her why would Mike want to stab her in the first place, to which Katherine responds that it was because she said to him she was in love with someone else, and he went in a rage, but says when you think about it it's really flattering to do something like this to stop her from being with other person. After leaving the room, Susan asks Bob how can the put Katherine committed as she is completely crazy, but only a family member can commit someone into a mental instituition. Passing as a doctor, Susan calls Dylan and says that "given her mother's condition", it's necessary for her to come to Fairview. Dylan arrives at Wisteria Lane and Susan tries to talk to her, but she refuses as she thinks that Mike is married to her mother, and that Susan was the one who made a scene at the wedding and stabbed Katherine so she could be with him. Susan tells her they need to talk and show her the wedding photo album. Dylan realises that her mother needs help and asks Susan what she want her to do. Dylan goes to the hospital and tells Katherine she knows they arrested Mike. Katherine denies it, and said maybe he said he confess to protect Susan. Dylan says Susan is Mike's wife, according to himself, who told her that when she went to visit him, and that is not right that he is jail for something he didn't do. Katherine says Dylan don't understand that Susan trapped him and filled his head with lies, and that he knows why she did what she did: to save him. Susan walks in to the room, and Katherine has a nervous breakdown, trying to leave the hospital because she needs to see Mike. Angie Danny is still at the hospital, and Mona keeps calling him Tyler. He asks her not to do it, but she says he was the one who asked for it on the previous night, he says he was probably dreaming and that his name is Danny. Meanwhile, the Bolens and having trouble as the hospital needs their insurance information, but they refuse to give. Mona says to them that she knew that something was wrong the moment they moved in to Wisteria Lane, and (to their suprise) asks them if they were in the Witness Protection program. They confirm the information, and Mona feels really good about how smart she was. Danny wins an early realease from the hospital, and Mona gives him a ride home, and tells him that their parents "told her about the situation", and if he feels the need to talk, he can trust her. Danny misunderstand how much Mona knows, and begins to talk about how he can never say anything, or his mom goes to jail. Getting home, Danny tells Angie he screwed up, because he told Mona everything. Angie goes to the car to talk to Mona, who proceeds to say she needs 67 thousand dollars so they all "be free". The Bolens only have 10 thousand plus Angie's wedding ring, and Mona doesn't accept, as she already gave notice in the hospital. Angie decides then to tell her the full story. Still, Mona wants the money and say Angie has until the next day or she'll go to the police. At this point, Angie sees a plane flying really low in the street and runs, but Mona is hit by it. Bree Orson is having breakfast when Bree anounces she's filled the divorce, and if he tries to stop her she will show pictures of him with a ex-convict to his parole officer, saying that if she's going to jail, he'll go with her. Orson says he was blefling when said he was going to send her to prison, as he could never do such thing, and that he'll pack his bags after finishing eating. Bree calls Karl to inform that Orson signed the paper and the divorce is done, and they should meet at the motel to celebrate. Orson hears the last part as he is entering the office at the same time, and Bree said she planned to tell him that morning, but thought she already had hurt him enough for one day. Orson asks for her to tell her friends only after he is gone, as he doesn't want anybody's pity, and Bree agrees, not knowing that Karl is planning to surprise her at the Christmas party with a proposal on a banner from a plane. Karl goes to the festival to talk to Bree, but she tells him to leave, because Orson doesn't know he is the man she's having an affair with. Orson sees them together, but thinks Karl is only trying to be Bree's divorce lawyer. Karl tries to cancel the plane with the banner, but it's too late to do it. When Bree finds out, she freaks, and decides to tell Orson everything, but Karl stops her, and say it's his mess, and he'll tell Orson himself. When Karl finally tells him, Orson punches him, and the two begin to fight. Bree notices the fight and tell the men to stop, but they don't listen. On the same moment, the plane hits Santa's house, where Bree, Orson, and Karl are still inside. Production Reception Trivia *This is disaster that killed the most people: Jeff Bicks, Daphne Bicks, Mona Clarke, Karl Mayer and (caused a miscarriage of) Patrick Scavo. *This is the second time Susan and Mike weren't affected by the disaster, and the third time Dylan wasn't affected, although she did witness her mother have a mental break down. *This marks Dylan's final appearance. Episode connections 'Episode references' 'Episode allusions' Quotes Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 610 01.jpg Promo 610 02.jpg Promo 610 03.jpg Promo 610 04.jpg Promo 610 05.jpg Promo 610 06.jpg Promo 610 07.jpg Promo 610 08.jpg Promo 610 09.jpg Promo 610 10.jpg Promo 610 11.jpg Promo 610 12.jpg Promo 610 13.jpg Promo 610 14.jpg Promo 610 15.jpg Promo 610 16.jpg Promo 610 17.jpg Promo 610 18.jpg Promo 610 19.jpg Promo 610 20.jpg Promo 610 21.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Disaster episodes Category:Holiday-themed episodes